


Arabella Mane and the Handboook

by Bobjoetoes



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Hades - Freeform, Medusa - Freeform, Poseidon - Freeform, characters are similar to characters in the book, made up characters - Freeform, zues - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22178383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobjoetoes/pseuds/Bobjoetoes
Summary: Arabella finds out she is a Half-Blood. She then goes on a journey to find the missing handbook for zeus.I got my inspiration from Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief.





	Arabella Mane and the Handboook

“Beep Beep Beep Beep,” the alarm clock went off I was ready to get up and go to school. The wind was blowing into my face. I got up closed my window and shut the blinds. When I realized that I was almost late for school. So I brushed my teeth, combed my hair, washed my face, got dressed, ate my breakfast and went to school.

Once I got to school, the principal was waiting at the front door for me. I thought uh oh detention. I was surprised for a minute that I didn’t get detention which is very hard for me. “Hi ready for school,” said the principal. “I guess so,” I said as I sighed. Inside all I could see was learning, learning, and yet more learning. I walked into class sat down and listened to the boring words of a teacher.

"Ding Ding Ding," I heard as the school bells rang signalling that school was over. I must’ve fell asleep during class, because school is never that long. As soon as I went outside Angus Bulls was standing outside ready to turn me into meatloaf. Here’s a thing about Angus Bulls has hated me since kindergarten. “What’s up Booger face,” yelled Angus. Another thing about Angus he’s been calling me booger face since an accident in kindergarten. “ Bbyyyyyeeeeee, “ I yelled back ...

Hi, my name is Arabella Mane. I am eleven years old, and today I figured out that I’m a half-blood. Wow, crazy! Soon after I figured out that i’m a half-blood I fainted. Although something very exciting is that my dad is Poseidon.  
Here’s how I found out.

It all started when, I came home from school one day and I only saw my mom smoking cigarettes on the porch. Now, here’s a little bit about my mom she has, black hair a wrinkly face and has hated me since I was born. I asked my mom where my step - dad was and, she said “he’s busy working at the old pancake shop.” After that, I went to my room and took a nap.

Suddenly, I hear a knock on my door when, my step-dad flies into the room. He whispered “get up I have to bring you to your summer camp.” “Huh? What summer camp,” I said. “I’ll explain on the way,” yelled my step - dad. I let out a sigh and said,”OK.” We hopped into our car and drove away.

When we got there my step-dad told me where to go. So, I stepped out of the car and went to camp. Once, I got inside the camp helper, who was a centaur greeted me. I was frightened so I said “who are you.” “I am Dodo Nott and you are a half-blood,” the centaur declared. “What’s a half-blood,” I asked. Dodo replied “a half-blood is half-god half-human. As soon as I figured out. I jumped up with excitement and surprise. After I got down I felt dizzy and fainted.  
Yesterday, I found out that I can breath underwater. Also did I mention i’m 3 feet tall and have ADHD? Anyways, back to the story. We still don’t know who my godly parent is but were looking. Before I went to bed I said out loud “dad whoever you are please show me.” Then I went to bed.

I woke up in the middle of the night hearing hail knock against my cabin. Suddenly, I hear a knock on my door. It was Dodo. so, I asked “why is it hailing”? “Because Zeus and Poseidon are fighting,”replied Dodo. “why did you come here,” I said as I yawned. Dodo answered “because you are offered a quest”. “Huh? What quest,” I asked. “A quest to retrieve Zeus’ magical handbook,” explained Dodo. “Now, go talk to the oracle 50th floor of that building just over there. When you come back tell me what she told you,” Dodo said.  


So, I went out to find the oracle. Once, I reached the building it looked so small and, I wondered how there could be a 50th floor. I soon figured out. After I went in, there must have been 100,000 stairs. Finally, when I reached the top I was so exhausted and I had to sit down so I sat on something dusty. Once I took a break, I stood up and blew all the dust out of the room. When I ran out of breath and I finished blowing I realized that what I was sitting on was a old dusty coffin. Out of curiosity I opened the coffin and an old lady that looked like she had been there for years was laying in the coffin. Suddenly, the woman sat up and green mist filled the air. “You will retrieve the handbook and realize it’s not where you think,” explained the mist. After, the woman was done she laid back down.

When the weirdness got out of me I headed over to Dodo Nott and told him everything the oracle had said. Dodo was shocked but he left to go get Anna and Trevor. Five minutes later he came back and told us all about our mission. “You must go to the underworld to retrieve the handbook but first take these gifts from me,” said Dodo. Each of us got a bag of healing biscuits, we also got one drachma and a couple dollars. “These will make you heal instantly but if you eat to much at a time you will get greatly sick,” acknowledged Dodo. “oh and Arabella your father wanted me to give this to you it is harmless to mortals but does great damage to immortals,” stated Dodo. “cool,” I yelled. “Come on slow pokes,” Trevor jokes.

Profile: Trevor  
Age: 12  
Humor: Lots  
Role: Keeps everyone  
happy and has a great attitude.  
Godly parent: Hermes  
Eye color: Blue

Profile: Anna  
Age: 11Humor: Some  
Role: Smart and kind has great  
Knowledge.  
Godly parent: Athena  
Eye color: Gray

Back to the story, Dodo walked with us to the nearest bus stop and told us where we will travel. Our plan is to head over to take a bus to Calgary stay there for the night then, the next day we will head to Edmonton driving and rest then, we will take a train all the way to Las Vegas where we will go to the underworld. The reason we are not taking a plane is because I am not allowed in the air. I know it sounds crazy but my dad told Dodo to tell me not to fly. Later after we leave I observe my gift from Dodo, it looks like a normal ballpoint pen but after I took the cap of the pen turned into a big bronze sword. Eventually after naming my sword Doggo, I set up camp with my friends in the forest and, went to bed thinking of who my dad is.  


The next morning, we woke up and hopped on a bus to Calgary. If there’s anything I remember out of what Dodo said is that mortals always see things differently when half-bloods, gods and monsters do something. Right before we left the train station three old ladies that had black eyes came on the bus. We were so close to Calgary when the old ladies threw of their robes and grew leathery wings. “It’s the three furies everyone run for your lives,”Anna screamed. “Huh, three furies,” I questioned. “ there’s no time to talk now Arabella,” Trevor explained. Suddenly, Doggo started glowing and whispering “open me open me.” so, I did the obvious thing and opened the bronze sword. “Arabella do you have any last words,” hissed the three furies. “Actually, yes take this dragon breath,” I yell as I whip my sword in the air cutting off their wings. “We’ll be back sooooon ( soon ),” one of the furies screeched as they slowly vanish into the air. All the humans filed out of the bus thinking it was all a bus crash caused by three year old men that tried to kidnap three eleven year old kids. However I was very tired so Anna suggested we hike into the woods and set up camp there.

Last night, I had a dream of which I was swimming to the clouds in actual water to see Zeus but I could still breath. I have no idea why but I woke up with a jolt and realized it was morning. I could smell the breakfast of jam. We decided today we would take a break from travelling and plan how we are going to get a car and drive to Edmonton or, if we could just travel on a bus again. After, we ate our mashed berries ( jam ) I suggested we drive because of what happened last time but we will get some food before we leave. “Ok let’s drive,” Anna and Trevor said in perfect harmony. “So, Anna could you tell me who the three furies are,” I asked. “Arabella the three furies are evil monsters that want to destroy all half-bloods,” Anna replied. “Why did they want me though” I softly spoke. “ Arabella I think it might be because you are a half-blood and maybe your dad is a god that is more powerful than others,” Anna answered.

Later that day, we decided to start planning to get a car in order to drive up to Edmonton. After discussing the plan for a while we decided to pay a taxi driver to bring us to Edmonton. Then, we decided to take a hike. It was all going good until we started coming back. Suddenly, a large cage made of Australian Buloke ( which is the strongest wood in the world ) fell on top of us. All of a sudden a woman wearing sunglasses and had green snake hair jumped out of bush. “Mwa ha ha I have three for the price of one,” cackled the woman. “Medusa,” Trevor grumbled as he glared at the woman. “Yes Trevor it is I Medusa the woman that turned your grandmother into stone,” Medusa explained. Medusa took of her glasses while her snake hair hissed “look into her eyes.” “No don’t,” Trevor cried. My only reaction was to take Doggo and slice open the cage. Once, my friends were free I immediately walked over to Medusa with my eyes closed and sword in hand. “What are you going to do with that Arabella,” Medusa said. Luckily I have my friends because, after Medusa taunted me for a while Anna yelled “ she beat the three furies with that sword so you better back off snake hair.” While, I had my eyes closed I sensed some water and since I was so thirsty I drank it and instantly got refreshed. “I I I I i’m going to leave now if that’s okay with you,” Medusa scaredly said. Finally, when Medusa left we finished our hike and went to bed.  


I woke up to the bright sun shining in my face while Anna looked for just the right amount of money to get a taxi ride to Edmonton. “Okay why don’t we get some breakfast before we head to Edmonton,” I yawned. “Sure,” Anna and Trevor happily replied. For breakfast we decided to go to the nearest restaurant which was Mcdonalds but we were hungry. I asked the person at the till if we could pay after we receive our food and, they allowed us to pay after. While we were waiting for our food someone who looked like they were from a gang walked in and sat at our table. Once, we got our food and the person that delivered it asked for our money and the scary looking person shouted “it’s on me.” After we had eaten our food I asked him who he was and why he had come here. The scary man responded “My name is Ares and I’m one of the gods, I came here to tell you about a thing that should help you.” “what is it,” I question. “Head over to the lake just over there and drown at the bottom… er I mean go on top of that bridge and you will find it you’ll know it when you see it,” Ares laughed out of his mouth.

Later that day we headed over to the bridge to retrieve the item. Finally, after walking for a long time we made it to the bridge and realized there was nothing there. Until a tiny pug started running up to us and barking. When all of a sudden the pug mutated into a giant hairy monster. It had giant brown eyes and big sharp claws but, most of all it drooled a lot. I took out Doggo and swung but missed and fell backwards taking Trevor and Anna with into the water. “Good job Tucker,” I heard and saw Ares say as we all fell into the water. Everything went black and I was surrounded by deep blue water. Quickly I spot Trevor and Anna grab them and bring them to the top of the water. Luckily, there was a boat driving by so we asked if we could hop on and they answered yes. The boat owners were nice and handed us some towels, handbags, hats, and they even offered some fish for lunch. Once, we got to shore Trevor found the taxi store and we bought a ride to Edmonton. Nothing really happened until we got there.  
Once, we got to Edmonton there was a sign that read Gold Casino and Hotel free one night service. So, we did the obvious thing and went to that hotel. Little did we know something would happen. “Hello, here is your platinum gold pass you can go wherever whenever and stay here for as long as you want,” someone randomly threw out at us. After we were situated in our hotel room we went to bed. Soon we checked out the arcade while a lot of skinny twenty year old ladies offered us cold drinks and snacks. The next day came and, I never noticed for a while that everyone else that was here before us said that they were there only there since yesterday. I quickly ran over to Anna and Trevor and pulled them out by their ears. Finally, after they realized what happened we booked some train tickets to Las Vegas.  


Before the train came Anna told me something very important, she told me “ Arabella I think your dad is Poseidon, just think about it you heal in water, you can breath underwater and it all leads to one conclusion… your dad has to be Poseidon.” I was absolutely shocked and when the train got here we all went on it and I just sat on the Train thinking about my dad being Poseidon. Suddenly, a mysterious women starts handing out candy to everyone and the candy starts making people fall into a deep deep sleep. Then something even weirder happened and the lady released a giant minotaur onto the train. I recently learned that minotaurs are not good at turning and they are very big so I think Trevor and Anna will bring the minotaur two a corner and I will slice off it’s horn using Doggo. What’s even crazier is that our plan worked. After the minotaurs horn was off, the minotaur just vanished and I kept the horn as a trophy. At Las vegas the train stopped we hopped off and walked out to the forest to go to bed.  
Seeing as we were almost there we decided to head to the underworld to retrieve the handbook. The Underworld was all dark and red with lots of rocks. “who goes there,” boomed a big loud voice. “Arabella, Anna and Trevor, Hades we have come for the handbook of wisdom,” I declared. “I am not Hades for I am Ares I have the handbook and I stole Hades you shall obey my every command,” returned Ares as he walked out of the shadows. “No, never we will fight you if we have to,” I added. “What are you gonna do attack me with that eensie weensie sword,” asked Ares. “Nope only show the gods this clip that we just took with you and the handbook unless you hand Hades and the handbook over,” I answered. “ fine just please don’t show the other gods,” Ares whimpered. “ thank you for freeing me I will now let you go up to the overworld you’ll make your father very proud,” A deep voice weakly exclaimed. Later that night we decided to go to bed and the next day deliver the handbook to Zeus.  
On the trip back to camp half-blood nothing really happened we just talked and I realized I was Percy Jackson’s brother while Anna is Annabeth’s sister. Trevor just kind of sat there while we talked. We realized that only one person can go to mount olympus to deliver the handbook and Anna and Trevor told me to. So, I guess i’m going to see Zeus. when we got back to camp half-blood Dodo told me where I needed to go and I had to climb a lot of stairs again. On the way to Zeus’s palace I can see many beautiful decorations and lights. There are many nymphs and garden fairies. Oh, by the way Zeus’s palace is on top of the clouds do i’m walking on clouds right now and i’ve found a stone path way to Zeus’s castle.  
In Zeus’s castle everything is all white and peaceful there is a big gold table with dove shaped chairs and two giant men sitting at it. One of the men is dressed up in a suit while the other one is wearing swimming trunks. “Zeus I’ve come to deliver the handbook if you don’t mind I have a question,” I yelled in front of the man with the suit. “Is Poseidon my father,” I asked. “Yes Poseidon is your father, thank you for returning the handbook now I cannot blame you for stealing it,” boomed Zeus’s voice “I have something to show you,” I say as I pull out the video clip. “Goodbye father and uncle,” I add as I leave to return to camp half-blood below. “goodbye son,” Poseidon ( the tall guy with swimming trunks declared ).  
Down at camp half-blood everyone’s happy and cheering for me but, I still feel some evil in the air. Also for now we are busy celebrating. Luckily I get to go home for the summer and come back in the fall.

**Author's Note:**

> please comment


End file.
